


A Fairy's Choice

by LittleMissHeartfillia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, AU, F/F, Grays like only mentioned here but whatev, coffee shop AU, have a cute awkward and blushing lucy and juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia
Summary: Lucy has been visiting her local coffee shop as her daily writing routine since she moved to Magnolia. She came for the coffee, peace and quiet but she stayed for the cute regular that always sits three booths away from her.





	A Fairy's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to finish and post this back in July oops. Here it is now! Just a oneshot cuz I can't muster anything else.

Soft morning rays filtered in through the high arching coffee shop windows. This was Lucy’s favorite place. Not because she had an antisocial streak and no one seemed to bother a woman on her laptop in a coffee shop. Neither was it her favorite because of the aesthetic beauty this coffee shop carried with it’s dreamy tuscany architecture, though that certainly was part of it.

No Lucy Heartfillia had other reasons. Namely the extremely attractive girl who always sat three booths ahead of Lucy on Saturdays. Long flowing wavy hair dyed blue like an ocean, luscious lips stained with a new shade of pink every day. And her eyelashes! Even from afar away Lucy could see the girl’s winged eyeliner ever so slightly marking the edge of her eyes. She must have always worn mascara because Lucy swore those were the longest eyelashes she had ever seen. Lucy’s bisexuality had never been more prominent than in the days she spent at A Fairy’s Tail coffee shop.

It started small. Lucy came to Magnolia after she heard of it’s beautiful town and landscape through word of mouth. She needed inspiration for her novel, inspiration that living in a big mansion couldn’t provide. She wanted to work on her own, make her own way in the world regardless of the struggles it entailed. More importantly she wanted adventure. Then maybe she’d know exactly how her main character felt. Her father had been flabbergasted she would choose such a life but Lucy hadn’t regretted it since.

She certainly didn’t regret it now as she slurped down the remains of her ice coffee and caught a quick glance to that booth three places ahead of hers. She was sly about it of course. Lucy wasn’t one to ever act on crushes. She merely admired from afar...in a not stalkerish way.

She looked under the curtain her bangs created trying to make it look like she was focused on the notebook on her table rather than the blue haired woman before her. Today she was wearing a pastel pink crop top accentuated by a red sleeveless jacket. Her beautiful legs were covered by black skinny jeans but Lucy could still see how perfectly her body was formed. Today instead of pink lipstick she sported a dark red and her entire outfit screamed chic but in a punk sort of way. Just looking at her gave Lucy goosebumps.

Lucy had never caught her name, not in its entirety. The woman was always sitting with this other man. A real brute he looked like. With jet black hair that cascaded in spiky messy clumps all the way to his lower back. He usually faced away from her but Lucy once caught a look at his face and chills went down her spine. He didn’t have eyebrows, piercings replaced them instead and he had a lot of them. All over his face with even more going down the outer edge of his arm to his elbows. 

One time Lucy had to get up and walk past them to grab a few napkins for a small spill and she heard the man cackle in a booming voice, “Sure Juvs, that’s what it is.” His voice was deep and gruff but not unfriendly which surprised Lucy. But what kind of nickname was ‘Juvs’?

She didn’t linger long enough to hear a reply from Juvs but she did catch the soft rumbling tones that came out of her mouth. It sounded like Juvs was embarrassed about something but Lucy couldn’t be sure because her voice was so quiet and she couldn’t hear as she walked away.

Lucy shook herself from her memories and pried her eyes away from Juvs who was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. How could someone look like a model in even their most basic movements?

Regardless of Lucy’s feelings toward the mystery girl it was hardly likely to ever be. Lucy couldn’t even be sure that this Juvs was interested in girls, especially when she was always with that brute of a man. He was probably her boyfriend. Lucy shuddered trying to imagine the rage such a large muscular man cold produce if anyone made moves toward his woman.

_ It’s a nice dream though… _ Lucy pondered before putting down her finished iced coffee and looking back at her laptop. Before she could start typing again she was distracted when Juvs arose from her seat. She approached the front counter and talked to the cashier for a bit then left leaving him a generous tip. The large man followed her without hesitation out of the shop.

Lucy let out a sigh. She was truly hopeless when it came to love.

 

The next few days Lucy hadn’t seen her crush at A Fairy’s Tail on the days she was usually there. Lucy started to worry but then she thought,  _ Maybe this is a good thing? _ If her crush wasn’t going to be around anymore she didn’t have to worry about things changing. And maybe then she could start focusing on what she actually came to the coffee shop to do. Her writing.

Lucy put on her favorite big sweater over her tank and topped it off with a boyish ball cap. She gave the mirror a happy smile before grabbing her pack from the door and leaving her apartment to enjoy her day off where she was happiest. Writing in that cafe.

She out on her feel good playlist as she walked and Lucy prided herself on being able to lift her own spirits so well. But as she rounded the last corner of the block and walked inside the coffee shop she felt her heart catch in her throat.

She stopped short in the doorway because right in front of her, standing with a uniform at the cash register was Lucy’s crush. Juvs smiled at a customer as she handed them their coffee with a bag of breakfast food. Her blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail while some of her bangs drifted like wisps to the end of her chin. Lucy swallowed hard.

Juvs glanced from the customer walking away to the front door which Lucy just realized she had been blocking. Trying to save face Lucy forced a smile and approached the counter. On closer inspection she could see that the woman had a nametag over her uniform.  _ Juvia… _ Lucy thought.  _ What a unique name _ .

“Hi, how can I help you?” Juvia said with a pleasant customer service smile. Lucy chided herself from already blushing and forced some calm into her voice.

“Just here for my usual,” Lucy said. Juvia cast her an unsure look over the register. There was a moment of awkward silence between them until Lucy realized. “Oh!” Lucy stammered, of course Juvia wouldn’t know what her usual was when she had never worked her before. “A french vanilla iced coffee.” Lucy offered a shy smile to make up for her mistake. Juvia returned it with a sweet laugh.

“Thank you, may I have your name?”

Luvy almost didn’t catch it but she managed out, “L-Lucy. Lucy’s my name.” Juvia smiled again and grabbed a cup to write the name on.

“Thank you. That’ll be $4.50,” Juvia said with ease. As if Lucy’s heart wasn’t trying to hammer its way out of her chest. As if Lucy’s breath didn’t stop when Juvia turned to the workers out back and shouted out her order.

“R-right,” Lucy muttered reaching into her bag for her wallet. As she handed Juvia the cash Juvia sent her a sly look over their touching hands. Lucy had to remind herself to keep up her smile.

“I love your sweater by the way,” Juvia said now punching numbers into the register and putting away the money. 

Lucy fidgeted with herself, “Oh this?” she looked over her brown sweater pattenered with reds and greens to make it look almost hippy. “Ah thank you,” was all Lucy could think of to say. She felt bad not returning a compliment but how do you compliment the outfit of someone in uniform without sounding like a weirdo? And Lucy wouldn’t dare say, “I like the outfit you wore the other day” that would expose way too much about her.

In the end Lucy accepted her receipt and barely met Juvia’s eyes as she walked over to the other end of the counter to wait for her coffee. Another worker she recognized handed her her coffee a few seconds later.

“Here you are, Lucy,” A light haired man said.

“Thanks, Lyon,” Lucy said happy to be looking at a familiar face. One that didn’t give her butterflies to chat with.

Lyon put his elbows on the counter and looked up at her through unusually long eyelashes for a boy. “You like the new girl, huh?” Lyon asked nonchalantly putting his chin in his palm.

Lucy exploded. “What! Why would you say that? Uh-No for one and two-”

Lyon’s laugh interrupted her, “Relax I’m only teasing. I’ve never seen you look so nervous around someone before. At least not since that Dan guy was in town.”

Lucy rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex. She was in a hopelessly horrible place during that relationship and she hated to be reminded of it. But Lyon and her were close enough that it didn’t bother her to talk about. After all he was the one who was there for her when her ex left town for some other girl, leaving her stood up and crying in the park. Lyon and his roommate Gray were both there. They had been a blessing in her life since she moved to Magnolia.

Lucy puffed out a breath and let her lips billow like a horse. “Ugh it’s nothing,” Lucy confirmed even as Lyon raised an eyebrow at her. She took a slow sip from her straw and nearly blew milk out her nose at the look he gave her. “I said it’s nothing!”

Lyon merely stood up straight and said, “Just saying I don’t blame you,” Lyon cast her a sly side glance. “I was thinking the same thing when she started working here-” Lyon looked over at Juvia who was filling a bag with the next customers donut and gave a shrug. “-But alas. Juvia’s not into guys like me.”

Lucy put down her iced coffee, “What do you mean guys like you?”

Lyon gestured his head to where Juvia was now fiddling with a coffee machine, bangles on her arm chiming with her every movement. “She’s a lesbian, Lucy,” he spelled out. Lucy took a step back in shock.

She turned her now beat red face to her crush as Juvia pushed a long strand of her bangs back and looked around the machine to fiddle with something in the back. When she was done Juvia was earned with a hiss from the machine and coffee started pouring into the cup she had positioned under it. Her face lit up with a cute smile. Lucy bit her lip.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lucy finished, grabbed her coffee and walked off to her usual seat.

Lucy tried to shake off Lyon’s words and the new information that Juvia, her long time crush, was now her barista. What kind of day had Lucy woken up to? Maybe she should have stayed in bed.

Stubbornly determined to enjoy her day off she swung her bag onto the table and opened it up, taking a grateful sip of her favorite coffee order. Lucy shook her head clear of doubts. So what if Juvia was lesbian? That still didn’t mean she’d be interested in Lucy. So what if Lyon gave her that look? He had always been observant and now he seemed to be picking up on Gray’s teasing of her.

None of this was any skin off Lucy’s back. She could still live her life just as she always had before. Pining from a distance. Lucy’s concentration slipped and her mind wondered vaguely if she’d ever have the courage to ask Juvia out but she soon pushed the thought away.

Now was not the time for her to be thinking about this. She had a novel to write dammit! The morning sun was beginning to peak over the buildings of the city. It cast an orange glow around the coffee shop while increasing waves of customers bought a spring morning’s chilly breeze to the air. Lucy took a deep breath. She was going to enjoy today.

It was ten minutes into her writing time and most of the morning rush had ended. Lucy had actually managed to get  _ some _ writing done. Only five hundred words but hey it was something.

She turned her head up when the door to the shop chimed open. A familiar black clad man walked in. It was that man who always sat with Juvia. Now he greeted Juvia with a smirk as he sauntered up to the register.

Juvia greeted him with a sweet smile as she finished up the customer before him. Gajeel hadn’t let out more than one sentence and Lucy noticed a light blush creeping up Juvia’s cheeks. Curiously Lucy watched discreetly as the conversation unfolded. They were talking in hushed tones, the man even leaned over the counter to whisper in Juvia’s ear.

Juvia giggled and pushed him away as if reprimanding him. There was a moment in their conversation where Juvia’s eyes subconsciously darted to Lucy. Lucy had been sipping from her coffee but now she nearly choked trying to make it look like she wasn’t staring.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man turn to look at her and then a frantic movement from Juvia and he was facing the counter again. Lucy could feel herself sweating through her shirt. 

After a few agonizing moments of forcing her stare on her laptop she chanced a glance back at the register. The metal man had moved over in their conversation and now Lyon was behind Juvia smirking at her. Juvia meanwhile seemed too red hot to look at either of them.

Lucy didn’t miss the way Lyon slapped money on the counter in front of Juvia and handed her a cup of iced coffee. Lucy slurped loudly on the remains of her drink now, desperate to keep her gaze on her laptop even though she could hardly focus. She brought her eyebrows together in what she hoped looked like a focused thinking face but she was afraid she just looked extremely weird.

Just then she noticed how Juvia slipped out from around the counter coffee cup in hand, both Lyon and the other man waving her away now. She seemed to take a deep breath than looked in Lucy’s direction. They made eye contact for a moment but Lucy got too nervous and looked away, slurping even more furiously at her drink that was only ice now.

Lucy was staring so intently at her laptop screen that she didn’t even notice Juvia was right beside her until the barista gave her a chirpy, “Hi,” in greeting.

Lucy jumped and the straw of her coffee rammed into the roof of her mouth leaking fluid from her every hole on her face. She covered her mouth quickly and turned to Juvia embarrassed. “Oh, Juvia is so sorry!” she said and for the first time Lucy realized she had never really listened to the way Juvia speaks. It was strangely endearing as much as it was intriguing.

Juvia fumbled with her apron and fished out a stained rag that she handed to Lucy. Lucy took the rag and cleaned up her face. She was positive she was as red as a lobster now. 

Lucy shook her head and said, “No, no, it’s ok. You just startled me.”

“Sorry…” Juvia repeated and looked at the coffee cup she had placed on the table. With nervous movements she pushed it towards Lucy and bowed a little as she said, “This is for Lucy-sama. It’s-” her eyes slipped the Lyon still behind the counter pretending like he wasn’t watching this whole thing. “-on the house.” Lucy made sure to sent Lyon a warning glare before she changed her expression and gave Juvia a smile.

“That’s so sweet. I-thank you,” she said. 

Juvia’s face lit up and her posture changed a little. She looked more confident as she told Lucy. “Gajeel-kun and Lyon-sama are betting on if Juvia will ask Lucy out.” Juvia’s eyes shifted around the cafe. She said it so casually Lucy had to process what she thought she heard. She was speechless and couldn’t find a reply for Juvia so Juvia began shifting on her feet. “Juvia doesn’t think these things are so easy. But Juvia hopes you enjoy your coffee.” 

Before Lucy could even collect herself Juvia was giving her a bow and walking away, back behind the counter where she stuffed her blushing self in rearranging some sugar packets. Lucy looked from Juvia to the coffee in front of her. Then back to Juvia. Lyon and that man she called Gajeel were staring incredulously at the blue haired barista.

The way Juvia was said it made Lucy curious. She grabbed at her coffee and turned it around until she saw on the side of it Juvia’s name and number were scribbled in black marker. Lucy’s eyes went wide and she glanced back at Juvia. Lyon and Gajeel were pestering her now but Juvia just took a deep breath and seemed to laugh off what they were saying.

Lucy felt a panic button blare alarms in her ears. But she took a last look at Juvia and one long look at the number she put on Lucy’s coffee and smiled. Doing the only thing she could think of doing Lucy packed up her things.

She fished a ten dollar tip out of her pocket and walked over to the counter where Juvia was making another coffee. Lucy ignored Lyon’s stares or the way Gajeel grumbled as he walked past her and away from the counter. She ignored the other customers in line as she reached for a napkin and wrote down her number.

Finally Lucy reached over the counter next to the customer waiting for their coffee and said loudly, “Here’s mine.” Juvia looked over at her. Her lips formed a beautiful pink ‘o’. “I’ll see you soon,” Lucy finished with a wink and walked away leaving the money and her number on the counter.

Lucy strode out of A Fairy’s Tail happily with her new coffee in hand and her heart pounding a mile a minute. Later she would berate herself for acting so nervous and awkward. Later she would also chide the way she had simply walked out of the cafe without even staying to chat with Juvia. But right now, Lucy was feeling on top of the world.


End file.
